Mission-critical push-to-talk (MCPTT) supports one-to-many group communication and one-to-one private communication. In the MCPTT, when a terminal needs to transmit media data to another terminal, the terminal first needs to establish a call session (a group call session or a private call session) by using an MCPTT server. After the call session is established, the terminal that needs to transmit the media data needs to apply to the MCPTT server for media transmission permission, and transmit the media data after obtaining the media transmission permission. In this period, another terminal that obtains no floor cannot transmit media data, and can apply for the media transmission permission for media data transmission only when the media transmission permission is idle again. When a preemption manner is supported, if a floor control policy permits, a preempting terminal and a preempted terminal may simultaneously transmit media data.
Currently, in the MCPTT, there is only the foregoing one procedure for applying for the media transmission permission, and this solution is relatively simplistic. In an emergency, the terminal may be unable to apply for the media transmission permission for the terminal. In this case, the terminal cannot transmit the media data. Currently, there is no better solution for this case.